Playing Hero
by luckythirteenx
Summary: "That's gunna leave a bruise." [Rated for offensive language.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takashi.

**A/N: **I was attacked by a plot bunny... No real time period, before the end of the series, I suppose.

Enjoy, all feedback is appreciated. xo

* * *

Kagome hit the ground running. Her sides were aching, she could barely catch her breath, but her adrenaline was high and her friends needed her to act fast.

Not even risking a glance behind her, the school girl tried to boost herself, the pull of a jewel shard being so close overwhelming any other thoughts.

"Kagome!" The desperate shout of Inuyasha sounded so far away.

The half demon was still battling away demons with Sango and Miroku, their backs to each other forming a triangle.

He growled. "Stupid girl! I can't even get to her!"

Sango grunted to his right. "They just keep coming!" Hiraikotsu soared through the air back to her once again and master demon slayer or not, her arm was killing her from having to repeatedly fling it away with no break in between.

It seemed like the second there was a break, another wave of demons was right up in their faces. They were forced back each time someone took a step just too far. Kirara wasn't faring too much better, a few feet away.

"This space is too small for me to use my wind tunnel," Miroku added, his staff jingling and ofudas flying too fast for the untrained eye to see.

A brief lull set on them as the last demon was destroyed, just in time for them to see the missing member of their group … scaling a wall?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared, taking off. The second he was in the air, the sky seemingly broke open and the next wave of demons came flying toward him. He flung himself backward, Tetsusaiga coming up reflexively.

_'__Dammit, what the fuck does she think she's doing?'_ he seethed mentally, cutting demons left and right.

"Inuyasha, is it not strange that they are not going after Lady Kagome?" The monk rolled his eyes briefly as he thwarted away a cluster of snake demons. "I'm not implying I _want _them to, you simpleton. I'm just wondering, doesn't it seem like we're being kept in one place, as if the demons from the sky can only see us and not her?"

Inuyasha would have paused if he wasn't slicing through the guts of a rouge demon that was targeting his feet.

"He has a point. I still have no idea what Kagome's planning," Sango voiced all of their thoughts as she dealt with her own share of the attack.

"It better be fucking good." His comment ended the conversation, as more demons came flying at their awaiting weapons.

* * *

Kagome was really happy she did do track for three brief years, and that she had spent the past year running around the Feudal Era, or she would've collapsed in a heap before she had the brilliant idea to get to higher ground.

She had finally reached the roof of the hut her friends' saw her scaling before, staying low and doing her best to hop from hut to hut to reach her destination - the main house of this village.

There, she could see the outline of a human. Instincts and the now familiar feel of a shard told her that whoever it was, was definitely not a human anymore.

Reaching the final hut before the long house, Kagome crouched and observed her target. He was laughing maniacally, and the sky cracked open as demons rained down on the ground below. She winced as they flew straight at the specks she knew to be her friends.

_'__They can handle their own; it's you who's up here! Don't chicken out, Higurashi!'_

With a nod to herself, letting her own encouragement and the faith in her friends fuel her, she knocked an arrow in her bow as silently as she could -

When the human-turned-demon-summoner turned and pierced her with dark red eyes.

Kagome froze on the spot, arrow pointing straight at his forehead that held five black as night jewel shards.

"Foolisssssh…" he hissed, a forked tongue spitting out between his lips before he laughed again.

The sky made an ominous cracking noise, almost like thunder, before a dark mist began to form and circle around the two.

Kagome was scared shitless to be perfectly honest.

But she knew defeating him was their only hope, so she stood her ground, gracefully scrambling onto the long rooftop. Her arrow was still pointed straight at her foe, who looked more amused than anything.

"I don't know what you are, but this is it! Prepare to die!" Hoping that her trembling was unnoticeable, her uniform skirt whipping around her as her spiritual powers kicked into high gear, Kagome let the arrow fly.

It hit the mark, two jewel shards flying out and landing a foot or so away from the possessed human. His head had flown back, but it snapped right up and red eyes flashed at her.

"You'll pay for your inssssolenceee…" he hissed. Another arrow went whizzing by as he dodged to the left and went flying straight at her.

* * *

Inuyasha jerked as Kagome's scream pierced through the air.

"Kagomeee! God fucking _dammit_!" He sliced through the next wave of demons with a roar, landing back on the ground as remains and bones scattered around him.

"I'm coming!" He bounded off, in the air before he finished his sentence.

Sango and Miroku watched their companion bound off, dryly scooping demon guts off their faces.

"He couldn't do that before?" Sango grumbled, as Miroku nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kagome landed on the ground with a deep _oof_. She groaned and rolled on her stomach, clutching her left arm close to her chest, spotting her (now broken) bow and arrows several feet away.

"That's gunna leave a bruise," she mumbled, trying to get to her feet but falling to her knees dizzily. Faintly aware of Inuyasha calling her name, Kagome made another attempt to stand only for the half-snake half human? to land in front of her on the ground, gracefully of course.

He sneered at her. "Pathetic."

A burst of red and silver slammed into him and the two figures went rolling off to the side. She could only blink dumbly as they came to a stop and Inuyasha emerged from the dust cloud.

"What the fuck, wench?! You got a death wish?!" He bared his teeth at her, still on her knees and faintly becoming more aware of blood dripping down her legs.

"Wisssh… the jewel shardsss gave me minee … " The dog demon turned to his new opponent, only to be sent flying back into Kagome with a burst of dark mist trailing after them.

Thinking quickly, Inuyasha twisted in midair to grab the stunned priestess. They landed on the roof of the main house, as the mist ate up the ground where they previously were.

Kagome peered down, feeling around for the fallen shards as Inuyasha ranted off to her.

"You're pretty damn stupid, running off like that! That bastard threw you off a fucking roof! And you're fucking bleeding! Just wait till this is over, Kagome, because you are not leaving my sight for a fucking _second_! You can piss with me watching, or not piss at all!"

She ignored him, adding the shards to the jar around her neck before cutting off his rampage.

"Okay, okay, you can watch me urinate all you want, but first, there are three more shards in his forehead and I really ticked him off with my purification arrows… and now my bow is broken. So, let me get on your back and get close to him to get the shards, and boom, he's powerless. Got it?"

Inuyasha quickly lost air as he was interrupted in his tirade, peering down at her blinking brown eyes.

"Okay, great, come on, dog boy!"

"Hey, just wait a second!" She was already climbing on his back, grabbing at his hair for leverage before he could even protest.

"We don't have a second, let's go!"

"Just who are you ordering around?"

The roof shuddered as odd thunder noise sounded again, and their opponent came landing in front of them.

"Your sssssquabbling … hurtssss thissssss body'sssss earssssssss … " His red eyes were becoming darker, resembling almost black now as he approached them, hand outstretched. Dark mist still swarming around him, he hissed at the couple who was quickly backing up.

Kagome peeked nervously over her shoulder at the edge of the roof, before looking back at being in front of her.

"Inuyasha…" she said in his ear, still half on his back. He had unsheathed Tetsusaiga again, pushing Kagome further behind him.

"What?" he snapped back, gaze not wavering from the beast in front of him.

"Drop me off the roof."

Inuyasha's neck snapped so fast to the side, she briefly wondered if he could get whiplash as he roared, "WHAT? YOU DO HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be a simpleton, I have a plan."

He seethed. "I'm not dropping you off the god damn roof, are you doing this for me or are you just plain retarded?"

Kagome grabbed a dog ear roughly. "Just do it!"

Their opponent began winding up his power, the winding shifting around them as the mist coiled and looked ready to pounce. Inuyasha had about a second to think before, "THIS BETTER BE FUCKING GOOD!" and Kagome went off the roof.

The mist shot after her, as did it's owner. Inuyasha went flying at him, sword swinging, but the second he was in the air, the demon disappeared. He landed on the roof, spinning around wildly.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Kagome felt her self falling for the second time that day, but this time, she was ready. Looking up, the half snake human creation was flying after her.

"Jewel ssssshardsssss…" His hiss made her skin crawl, but she still prayed he would reach her before she hit the ground.

_'__Come on, just a little closer…'_

He reached his hand out to her, pushing himself farther.

_'__Almost there…'_

Suddenly, he was in her face, grabbing her arm and the world exploded in a pink light.

* * *

Eyelashes fluttered before brown eyes shot open wide, and Kagome shot up, grabbing at her chest and looking everywhere wildly.

The familiar surroundings of Kaede's hut greeted her and she sighed in relief, until the throbbing in her ribs forced her back down.

She could hear voices outside, getting louder. Taking a deep, shaky breath, the school girl worked herself to her feet, barely noticing she was now in traditional priestess robes. She reached the door way and moved the mat back, before gasping at the scene in front of her.

Kaede and Miroku sat side by side in similar prayer stances, with Inuyasha banging wildly at an invisibly barrier, Tetsusaiga swinging with no abandon.

"JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THE BOTH OF YOU!" He roared, bringing his sword down on the barrier before getting thrown back a few feet.

Miroku sighed, "Such a simpleton." Something caught his eye and he turned his head to the side, catching Kagome's eye.

"Oh, Lady Kagome!"

Concentration broken, Kaede and Miroku stood and turned to her. Kagome smiled weakly, walking to meet them.

"What's going on?" They opened their mouths to answer her question when Inuyasha came roaring back.

"I KNEW I COULD BREAK IT DOWN, NOW LET ME SEE - Kagome!" He broke off into a normal voice, coming to a stop behind Kaede.

The three turned to look at the now blushing dog demon. He looked everywhere but at them, sheathing his sword and a soft, "I didn't know you were up."

She smiled softly, walking up to him and waiting until he met her gaze. Inuyasha swallowed as he assessed her makeshift sling, and though her clothes were covering them, the bandages on her sides and legs.

"I just got up now … how did everything work out?"

He snapped his attention back to her face, anger back in tenfold.

"HOW DID EVERYTHING WORK OUT? YOU STUPID WENCH, YOU TRIED TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, AND YOU'RE STANDING THERE ALL FUCKED UP, AND YOU ASK ME HOW IT WORKED _OUT_?"

Kagome bristled. "Excuse me, I'm not … messed up! I'll be okay, these injuries are nothing, and I did what I had to, to save us!"

"Save us? Stupid girl, you almost died!"

"NO I DIDN'T, you're dramatic."

"YEAH, YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE I GOT THERE IN TIME!"

"WHAT?"

Miroku and Kaede sighed, turning back and walking to her hut away from the bickering couple.

"Such simpletons," the monk shook his head, as Kaede nodded and voiced her agreement with a short, "Aye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and all things involved belong to Rumiko Takashi.

**A/N: **I didn't forget about this story! I had half this chapter and a half of the next chapter done as well! Ah! Hoping ya'll are still with me. This is what happens when you work part-time and go to school part-time. Full-time crazy.

Enjoy. All feedback appreciated. Cheers.

* * *

The only sound between the seven occupants of the room was the fire crackling in the center pit. Smoke blew out the door with the mat pushed back, allowing the sounds of nocturnal animals to reach those with sensitive hearing.

Kaede observed the group in her hut with her good eye. Miroku and Sango sat side by side eating, with Kirara at their feet. Across from them, Kagome and Shippo sat on her rolled out sleeping bag, eating just as quietly. Inuyasha sat in the corner, looking throughly fearsome with a fierce scowl in place. The old priestess stifled an unladylike snort as his gaze stared at the back of Kagome's head unwaveringly.

To her credit, the school girl kept her cool, despite her now ticking eyebrow. Shippo glanced up at his surrogate mother nervously as he finished up his dinner. He opened his mouth to break the silence when Kagome stood up promptly.

Everyone's eyes snapped to her. She kept her gaze down, and her face was twisted in a glare that kept everyone silent. She marched over to Kaede, who was steadily accumulating the dirty dishes.

"I'll wash them at the river, Kaede."

Blinking, the old priestess warily met the gaze of a very pissed-off half demon, before nodding and handing them off.

"Thank ye, child. Be careful," she warned.

Kagome gave her a brief nod and a tight smile, before storming out of the hut.

The group barely had time to count to five before a blur of red and silver streaked past them.

Miroku sighed, shaking his head. Sango took Kirara in her lap, setting up to sleep away from anyone with wandering hands. Shippo bounded over to the pair, grumbling about stupid dogs and stubborn parents.

The two adults blinked at the small fox as he made himself comfortable, meeting each other's gaze with mutual confusion, before one set of eyes narrowed.

"Keep your hands to yourself tonight, monk. There's enough tension in the air." Miroku threw her a hurt look, clutching his hands against his heart.

"I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you while you are unconscious, my dear Sango!"

She rolled her eyes, shifting on her side to face away from him as her two charges snuggled against her abdomen.

"Yeah, you do it plenty when I'm awake."

Kaede laughed quietly to herself at the pair. Miroku, still sporting a wounded look, moved a few feet away from the demon slayer, and leaned against the wall, bidding a goodnight to all. She nodded at him as his staff settled against his shoulder, the small jingling the last she heard from them.

With a sigh, the old priestess tended to the fire, only slightly worried at the couple that would be no doubt be bickering right about now.

—-

Inuyasha growled to himself as the trees blew past him.

_'Stupid girl, thinkin' that she could go to the damn river unprotected. AND she's still fuckin' injured. I can't stand her, she just goes around askin' to get attacked or kidnapped or … or … '_ he cut off his own thoughts with another growl, running faster to land in front of her.

Kagome didn't startle, merely glared at his chest and made to move around him.

The dog demon scowled at her, crossing his arms and steadily blocking the last few feet to the river. She huffed.

"What is your problem? I'm trying to wash these dishes, you jerk!"

Inuyasha was not a patient half-demon. He wasn't sure if the girl in front of him was aware of this, but he assumed she knew since he ate dirt many a time because of his impatience.

So he wondered if it was her injuries or just plain stupidity that had her so unaware of just why he was so pissed that she was walking around with a still broken arm, stitches on her thigh, and bruised ribs.

Kagome only grew angrier at his silence. He blocked her easily as she tried to barge through him again, causing her to growl in a poor imitation of … well, him.

Inuyasha's eyebrows flew into his hairline. '_Did she just… _growl_ at me? Wow, I'm a bad influence_.'

Using his distraction to his advantage, the school girl pushed past him and continued storming down to the river. Well, storming as best as one could with stitches and bruised ribs.

He followed after, just as angry.

"Oi, I'm trying to talk to you!"

Kagome sniffed, turning her head to the side as she awkwardly settled down next to the river bank once they broke through the trees.

She shuffled herself to sit somewhat comfortably, biting her lip as her ribs protested.

Inuyasha felt his eye twitch as he watched her. _'This girl is really some special sort of stupid.'_

Kagome was still fiddling with her skirt and angling her torso to be able to actually reach in the water when the dishes were taken from her hand.

Her temper flared as she whipped around - a very stupid idea, as she hissed when her ribs flared their anger as well - only to swallow her retort as Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves and was cleaning the dishes.

He scrubbed at them furiously. "Stupid girls and trying to do stupid shit and hurtin' themselves .. feh .. humans …"

Kagome blinked owlishly as her companion grumbled under his breath (obviously about her, did he think she was deaf or just stupid?) even as bubbles from her dish soap - or, according to Shippo, "fancy smelling cleaner" - flew up and landed all over his clothes.

Inuyasha's gaze snapped to her when she let out the faintest giggle, dog ears twitching madly. She covered her mouth, half laughing half wincing and grabbing her side when the motions shook her too roughly.

His expression softened and he focused back on his task, his motions becoming less furious.

They sat in peaceful silence for a while, before a small hand on somewhat soapy shoulder made Inuyasha pause.

"Thank you … for caring." He stared silently into the river, the water flowing peacefully now that his motions stopped. If he looked hard enough, he could see their reflections.

"I'm going to be okay. I just wanted to be useful for once."

Kagome's gaze never left his form, as he resumed scrubbing. She was about to retract her hand when his soft comment stopped her. "You're always useful."

She blinked, before laughing and throwing her arms around his neck. Inuyasha let out a very dignified squawk as her body slammed into his and he lost his balance.

"Ahh, Kagomeeeee!" He flailed his arms as he failed to stop them and they toppled in the river, their bowls scattering. Kagome's laughter died down to giggles, even as she winced from the exertion.

Inuyasha stared at the girl laying half on him as she caught her breath, trying to ignore the catch in his that happened every time he looked at her just a bit too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and all things involved belong to Rumiko Takashi.

**A/N: **Another update in two days! This one is short, though. To clarify, the chapters are related to each other but the amount of time passing will vary. As you will obviously tell, Kagome is no longer injured from the first chapter. Everything in due time.

Enjoy. All feedback appreciated. Cheers.

* * *

The six companions walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Inuyasha took the lead with his arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed. Kagome followed a few steps behind, Shippo on her shoulder and pink bicycle making the occasional noise when it hit a larger rock or hole in the road as she opted to walk it.

Her brown eyes kept focusing on the back of Inuyasha's head, only for her to realize then look away and bite her lip.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango walked side by side, with Kirara in between as the referee for a fight that was bound to happen any second now…

**Smack!** "_YOU PERVERT!_"

Kagome visibly and very comically sweat-dropped, before sighing along with her fox demon companion.

Inuyasha snorted. "You just neeeeever learn, you lecher."

Sango stormed ahead to walk next to Kagome, who allowed the girl to attach to her arm and offered consoling words.

Miroku trailed behind, a hand over his abused cheek and a depressed expression. He sighed forlornly.

"I'm just misunderstood…"

"HELP! HELP US, PLEASE! SOMEONE, COME, PLEASE!"

They all stopped, turning in the direction of the screaming.

"What the-? Where is that coming from?" Sango questioned, an edge to her voice as one hand flew reflexively to Hirakotsu on her back.

Dog ears twitched as their owner replied with a hasty, "Stay here," and Inuyasha took to the trees in a flash.

The three humans turned to each other silently. Shippo took a visible sniff.

"It's definitely not a demon. But I can't smell any blood or anything, just water." Miroku and Sango peered at him from his perch on Kagome's shoulder, as Inuyasha came to a landing a few feet away.

"They're pretty close. A kid fell in the river."

—-

"They're right through that clearing!"

Sango nodded, guiding Kirara higher. Miroku stared ahead behind her, peering at the ground.

Kagome bit her lip from her place on Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha, how many people were there?"

"Two were on land, and I saw someone flailing in the river before I came back for you guys."

Shippo shook nervously from his left shoulder. "I hope we're not too late!"

Inuyasha's expression hardened as he went faster, breaking through the trees and coming to a halt beside their landed companions.

"Please, save him!" The group focused with the young boy and old man, the former yelling frantically.

Kagome crept closer to the side of the cliff they were on, gasping as dark hair came into her view. He couldn't have been older than 5 or 6. His head was bobbing in and out of water and his cries were so loud that even the humans could hear him.

In a split second, she threw her bicycle on the ground, flung off her backpack, with her shoes soon following after.

Shippo yelled in surprise, flying to land on Sango's shoulder as Kagome's sudden frantic motions threw him off-balance.

"Kagome, what -"

"What the fuck are you doing, wench!" Inuyasha stormed up to her, grabbing at her elbow.

"I'm going to get him!" Kagome yelled back, yanking away her arm to tug off her socks.

Miroku's eyebrows flew up in surprise as her hands went to her shirt. The demon slayer threw her hand over his eyes, protesting loudly.

He tried to ignore all the skin that was available to his gaze and she stood in a white (just a tad see-through) tank top and green skirt.

By the time his brain finally processed what was going on, she took off running and dove off the cliff into the current below.

Sango gasped and the monk pushed her hand away, slightly disappointed at the lack of half naked girl present but also confused. His eyes widened as a _splash!_ reached their ears. "Did she just -?"

Inuyasha growled and went to jump before a voice from his shoulder piped up, "Master Inuyasha! If you go too, you won't be able to help when they come back to shore!"

He blinked, smacking the flea demon on reflex. Bringing the smushed form to eye level, Inuyasha growled. "Where did you come from, you useless flea?! And I can't just let her get killed down there!"

Myoga grumbled as he popped back into shape, flattening his shirt and clearing his throat. "Maybe Miss Kagome would like to play the hero for once."

* * *

**A/N: **xo.


End file.
